


Forever, Whatever...

by CubanelleFatalii



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Ending, Listen I just want Joey Richter's 'asshole' character to stop fuckign dying okay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubanelleFatalii/pseuds/CubanelleFatalii
Summary: The final confrontation as it was, except Owen snaps and gets quite a bit personal.





	Forever, Whatever...

_"If you're willing to give up Chimera, I'm sure that agency can pull some strings."_

_"YOU STILL DON'T SEE, DO YOU CURT?! THERE WON'T BE ANY AGENCY TO GO BACK TO, ONCE THE SYSTEM IS GLOBAL. I'M GOING TO SINGLE-HANDEDLY DISMANTLE EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER BELIEVED IN."_

_"...We used to share those beliefs."_

 

Owen only chuckled bitterly, taking another step towards Curt with gun expertly focused. One clear shot to the head would end all of this. It would be so easy, yet Owen hesitated. Curt still didn't  **get it.**  
  
"You made me do this, you know?" Owen's voice was steely, his eyes cold. 

Curt said nothing, only tightened the grip on his gun. Owen took it as an invitation to continue. 

"Do you have any idea what it was like? What you put me through?!" Curt's former partner spat venom.

"Don't try to turn this on me!" Curt snapped. 

Owen saw red. His ears rang and his blood boiled. All pretenses of a cold, calculated unemotional agent were thrown out the window. Don't turn this on Curt?  _Don't turn this on Curt?!_ Where the hell else would he turn this on! No, this was Curt's fault. He didn't spend around four years of his life dedicated to revenge to be told otherwise. Not at this moment. Not ever. 

Swallowing, willing his voice not to shake, Owen spoke again, "Yeah, 'love'? You weren't the one who fell to their near death, yeah? I had assumed that this would be the worst pain I'd feel in my life - I was in such a shocked state from the fall and seeing you abandon me that I nearly forgot about your precious bomb. I forced myself to move my broken body in time to shield my head and neck just before the explosion. I blacked out just in time to see the debris start to fall." 

Curt squeezed his eyes shut turned his head.   
"No, look at me Curt! **LOOK AT ME!** " Owen screamed, face flushed with heat. Curt reluctantly turned his head back to face his former partner.  
  
**"I WAITED FOR YOU! I WAITED IN AGONY, FOR WHAT SEEMED LIKE FOREVER, WAITING FOR YOU! I had to crawl out of that broken building myself with my damn legs crushed and my back burned! I even ate your damn banana peel to give myself energy-** "   
  
In any other context, that would be fucking hilarious. However, the way that Owen's entire body was trembling like he had just contracted some sort of horrific fever, was anything but.   
  
Then, Curt remembered something. Something that the ~Quote Unquote~ Deadliest Man Alive had said to him during his torture. 

  
_"To show you the horror of staying alive."_

  
_...Oh._

 

 ** _"-And I waited for you!_ I waited, but you never came back. You left me to suffer alone! I TRUSTED you and you BETRAYED me! You...** You left me to the worst experience of my life. For months I was in the worst pain. There was no one to save me but me. You left me to die. _So..."_

Shakily, Owen repositioned the gun. It swayed despite his best efforts - from Curt's head, to his heart, and so on. Once he had finally steadied it, he took a deep breath and... 

 _Bang!_  

The gun clattered out of Owen's hand and far from reach. Curt advanced, gun pointed at Owen's temple. 

" _You know, killing me won't take the system offline. So,"_ Owen forced a shrug as he slowly retreated away from Curt, "Wh- _What are you doing?"_  
  
  
Curt's gun clanked against the ground and was kicked far below, out of both of their reaches, "Disarming you."   
  


Before Owen could react, a pair of strong arms pulled him towards Curt's chest, and he was being wrapped in a tight embrace. A part of his brain yelled at him to struggle free and fight, but instead his body just went limp. His arms dropped to his sides and his chin rested stoically on one of Curt's shoulders. 

"I... don't understand." Owen eventually mumbled. 

"That's alright." 

"I could stab you in the back right now. I've hurt you before. I lied to you about being dead and then I-"

"That's alright." 

"It's not alright." 

_"And, that's alright."_

Owen grinned despite himself, he couldn't help it. Same old Curt Mega... He must have noticed Owen's small smile, because he silently squeezed just a little harder, pulled his not-so-dead partner just a little closer. Owen just stood there, not reciprocating, but not necessarily fighting back against it either. 

"You know, I'm honestly not quite sure how I actually survived. Isn't that funny, Curt? Not even I fully know how all this happened..." Owen couldn't bring himself to actually look Curt in the eye, but he could feel him brighten a bit as he spoke, "I think, though. That in that moment when you thought that I was dead, a part of me actually did die. Isn't that... funny..." 

Curt could feel Owen shaking with silent laughter, then he could hear him truly chuckling out loud. Then he could hear Owen's breathing turn erratic, and feel his head actually bury into his shoulder and his jacket becoming damp with tears. Holding his old-lover turned new-enemy whilst he sobbed was not what Agent Curt Mega had expected would at the climax of his epic final showdown, but he was nothing if not adaptive. Swaying a bit, he held onto Owen and let his former partner ride it out, occasionally indulging himself by rubbing Owen's back or running his hands through his hair. Owen's eyes fluttered closed and he melted into the hug, if he minded what Curt was doing at all, he certainly didn't express it. 

"Run away with me." Curt finally murmured. He blinked the tears out of his own eyes.  
  
"Curt, I'm a wanted criminal now. That's not how this works." Owen tried to sound smug. His voice sounded strained.

"I told you I could pull some strings." 

"I can't abandon Chimera." 

"We've already destroyed one base. The rest will soon follow."

"How can I trust you again? How can you trust  _me?_ " 

Curt pulled away from Owen and extended a hand, "With time. I'll tell everyone you've died for real. Or- that you were brainwashed. Something. Anything. We'll figure something out. Please - I can't have your blood on my hands again. I don't want to have to hurt you. Just..."   
  
Owen looked away, rubbing the remaining tears out of his eyes. There was no use in keeping up appearances anymore. Hell, he's not even sure what really just happened. He wasn't sure how he could look at the man who had abandoned him and not feel the searing resentment that had been haunting him for four years. But even before gazing into those pleading eyes and contemplating his outstretched hand, Owen always knew. 

  
During that time, Curt hated himself just as much - if not more - than Owen hated him. 

And if Curt could still love him enough to want him alive and safe, even after all Owen had done to him, then maybe... just maybe... 

This was a chance worth taking. 

 

With a small nod, Owen grabbed Curt's hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> man im just a sucker for hugs dude thats it
> 
> I know they dont fix problems in real life but let me just have magical hugs in fiction
> 
> Real hug hours


End file.
